U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,681 discloses an electric toothbrush with a handles a brush head and a shank which connects the handle to the brush head. A rotary motor is arranged in the handle and drives an unbalanced mass. The unbalanced mass driven by the motor is supported on one side or on both sides in the shank close to the brush head and is driven by an extended drive shaft, preferably an intermediate shaft, by the motor. When the motor is operated the toothbrush head vibrates.
The toothbrush disclosed in the '681 patent is typical of vibrating toothbrushes in that the features on the head of the toothbrush are fairly standard. For example, the bristles 21 on the head 2 are arranged in tufts lined up in straight rows and columns. The free ends of the bristles define a fairly flat surface. The vibrating aspect of the toothbrush has not been combined with any other more advanced head features to enhance cleaning of the oral cavity.
A Japanese patent document having an application number of 3-312978 discloses a toothbrush having a multiplicity of tufts of nylon bristles. In a first embodiment shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the Japanese patent document, a plurality of cylindrical recessed sections in the head are set orthogonally to the longitudinal axial direction of a shank and are formed at equal intervals. Column-shaped rotary bodies 5 are respectively contained in the recessed sections. On the peripheral surfaces of the rotary bodies 5, along the axial direction, projected strip sections 5a are formed, and they are set in a state that they are positioned at the opening sections of the recessed sections. At the opening sections of the recessed sections, contact surfaces to be positioned on both the sides are formed. At both the ends of the upper surfaces of the projected strip sections 5a, nylon bristles 6 are arranged to be vertically erected.
As shown in FIG. 3, the arrangement described above allows bristles 6 to rotate during use of the brush. A problem with this brush is that two tufts of bristles are secured to each strip section 5a and thus must rotate in unison. As a result, an individual tuft of bristles cannot rotate independently of its “partner” tuft. The individual tuft may thus be prevented from achieving optimal penetration between two teeth during brushing because the partner tuft might contact the teeth in a different manner and interfere with rotation of the individual tuft.
FIGS. 4, 5 and 6 disclose a second embodiment in which each tuft of bristles is secured to the head by a ball and socket type arrangement. While this embodiment allows each tuft of bristles to swivel independent of the other tufts, it does have disadvantages. If a tuft of bristles is tilted out towards the side of the head and that tuft is positioned near the interface between the side and top surfaces of the teeth, chances are increased that the bristle tips will not even be in contact with the teeth during brushing. Further, the random orientation in which the tufts can end up after brushing detracts from the attractiveness of the brush.
The Japanese reference also discloses that the brush head is made of a unitary structure. As such, water cannot flow through any central portion of the brush head, thereby inhibiting the cleanability of the brush. Further, the unitary head structure does not allow different portions of the head to move independently of each other. Accordingly, the bristle tufts extending from the tuft cannot accommodate the varying tooth surfaces as well as a brush in which the head has two or more portions that can move or flex independent of each other.